He Gets That From Me
by CooLibrarian
Summary: The story is based on 'He Gets That From Me' by Reba McEntire an amazing singer. The story is how Ted Lupin reminds Andromeda Tonks and Lyall Lupin of his parents.


**These characters belong to JK Rowlin****g.**

**Author's note: This fanfic is based on "He Gets That From Me" by Reba McEntire, I had to delete the lyrics to avoid Eliminator, a form of glorified trolls. One has threaten to delete my account if I posted the lyrics. Even those it does take away the poetic aspects of the story, I don't want their threats as reviews. So please listen to the song as you read.**

**Even those I am unable to share this wonderful song with you, I highly recommend you listen to it while you read. **

**Thank you**

**Beta: Rose Davis**

_Verse 1_

1988

"Dora, you're going to miss the train," Andromeda yelled up the stairs. Nymphadora Tonks stumbled downstairs with messy bubble-gum hair, still in her Weird Sister T-shirt and headed to the table and poured her morning cereal. She was totally unprepared for her fourth year in school. "Can't the train ever leave at a later hour," she sighed, eating. "I'm not nearly packed."

"No, it can't," Andromeda said. "On that note, I don't want to hear about you sleeping in this year and being late for classes."

"I'm not making any promises," She said sitting up. "It's not my fault the Hufflepuff common room is close to the kitchen, and those elves chatter all night."

"Excuses, excuses," Andromeda muttered pouring her daughter a glass of grape-fruit juice.

2012

"Ted, we're going to be late," Andromeda called, wondering if her grandson was even up. The kid stumbled downstairs wearing a faded Falmouth Falcon t-shirt.

"Want a big breakfast before you head off?" Andromeda asked, Ted went and poured a bowl of cereal, and she poured him some apple juice.

"Can't the train ever leave at a later hour."

"No, it can't," Andromeda said. "You normally fall asleep on trains anyways-speaking of which, I don't want to hear about you being late for class this year, just because you decided to sleep in."

"Hey, I'm not making any promises. I can't help it the Gryffindor towers are near the forest. I hear the owls all night." Ted defend himself as he sat at the table to eat.

"And when I was in school, it was the giant squid tapping against the window, still not an excuse." Andromeda reminded.

_Verse 2_

1979 Summer

"Mummy, Daddy, watch this," the young Nymphadora called her family from the meadow of her during the family picnic while playing in a field of wild flowers.

"What is it, Dear?" Andromeda said as she and Ted unloaded the picnic basket. The little witch then released the kite into the air and watched it sail off as she guided the kite with her hands. The two smiled in delight as the sun shone on her skin and freckles formed on her cheeks.

"Wasn't that amazing!" Nymphadora returned to her parents. "How I made the kite fly without strings! I'm becoming a powerful witch already."

"That was amazing, sweetie," Ted said.

"I know, Daddy, we made a really strong kite together. You think I can make it go higher, Mummy, next time maybe we can get prettier colors for the tale."

Summer 2004

"I'm glad you came over," Lyall said as he poured Andromeda some lemonade.

"Teddy has been asking to see you," She commented looking out onto the Lupin backyard.

"I think he's more excited over that kite," Lyall watching his little grandson run around with it.

"Grandma, Granddad, watch this," Teddy yelled. He then through the kite in the air and used his hands to guide it higher and higher. Lyall and Andromeda smiled with delight as their grandson raced into the fields draped in sunlight causing freckles to appear on his face as he raced through the field entering the sun.

He then returned to his grandparents. "Wasn't that amazing, I did magic, that was so awesome! I'm going to be a really powerful wizard, aren't I?" Ted announced. "I'll tell you how I did it. I didn't even try. Next time, we should make a really cool one with a long tale, can we? Can we?"

"He never fails to remind me of his father," Lyall shook his head.

_Verse 3_

1976  
>"What on earth are you two doing?" Hope's voice came to the garage as Lyall returned home from work. "You two better be careful."<p>

"Don't worry, Mum, we will," Remus said, a little annoyed as his mother hovered over them.

"What's going?" Lyall entered the garage to see a skeleton of a motor bike in the center of the floor with parts strewn around it. He looked over to see Hope's tool chest wide-open with Remus and his friend Sirius playing around with the socket wrenches.

"I found this old motorcycle in the junk yard, hoping to make it fly," Sirius explained, coming up to Lyall.

"And it's here because…" Hope asked.

"We figured we could use your tools," Remus answered then turned back to his guest. "Mum has a pretty cool collection, doesn't she?"

"You do, Mrs. Lupin, we don't have anything like this in Muggle studies," Sirius said excitedly. "This is amazing."

"Thank you," Hope said with pride. "Just be careful you don't break anything. I'm going to get dinner started, Sirius, you're welcomed to stay."

"Thanks Mrs. Lupin," Sirius gladly accepted.

"Out of curiosity, do you know how to give a mechanical object the proper aerial dynamics for flight?" Lyall asked, the two sixteen year olds just stared at the middle age wizard as if he had just spoken in Goblin. Lyall could tell he was being a bit embarrassing to Remus. Then again, Remus was sixteen and Lyall's very existence was an embarrassment. It sort of reminded Lyall of when he was invited to be a guest speaker in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Remus sat way in the back and didn't even look at his father.

"Do you two know what you're doing?" Lyall asked.

"No, Dad, but half the fun is figuring it out," Remus answered confidently. "Oh, mind telling Mum that James went to get Peter, they are on their way over. They'll want something to eat too."

"Sure, your Mum always loves being told to prepare a meal for three extra people at last minute," Lyall said sarcastically.

Lyall stepped into the kitchen, putting his arms around his wife who was dicing vegetables on the cutting board. She turned and greeted her husband with a kiss. "This is so exciting isn't it, Remus bringing his friends over. Never thought I'd see the like," Hope said exhilarated. "Those marauder boys are such a blessing, to think of all the worry we spent over him having a normal life…then these boys came along. I'm going to go ahead and prepare extra in case the other two show up."

"Good, because they are, you'll have to go grocery shopping tomorrow, last time they practically emptied the refrigerator." Lyall sighed.

"Not practically, totally," Hope corrected. "I know Remus will want them to eat quickly and get back to work. But, I think I'll make them sit and eat at the table. Last time I talked them into doing the dishes, Remus won't complain."

CRACK!

"What the hell?" Lyall asked as he and his wife rushed out to the garage to find the bike gone and a large hole in the door.

"Guess what, we got it to work," Remus said excitedly. It took two seconds of observing his father's face to know he was in deep trouble.

2014

"I made my own blend," Eileen commented as she sat down with a tea tray across from her boyfriend.

"Thank you," Lyall stated. "It's perfect as always. Did you enjoy the cinema, Dear?"

"Yes, Lyall, I always enjoy our Saturday afternoons," Eileen answered as a loud crack came followed by a knock from the door.

Lyall got up as Eileen followed him. He opened it to find Ted standing at the door with his hair blue, wearing a pair of sunglasses. An always welcomed surprised.

"Hey, Granddad," Ted greeted.

"Ted," He said happily. "What brings you here?"

"Hi, Mrs. Snape," Ted greeted her politely as she nodded as he walked in the door. "Granddad, you won't believe what Hercules and I found?"

"What?" Lyall asked, happy to see his grandson so excited.

"We found a motorcycle!" Ted said. "Found a for sale sign on it at a muggle patrol station this morning. We sort of figured we could use the garage, since you have all those tools."

"Of course," Lyall said. "Where is Hercules?"

"Oh, he's outside, he kept nagging saying we should call or owl you first. I know I'm welcomed here anytime. Anyway, we're going to try and make it fly." Ted explained as he followed his granddad outside to find a chubby kid on the street holding a musky old motorbike.

"It's alright!" Ted yelled as Hercules came up the driveway.

"Herc, this is my Granddad, Granddad, this is my friend, Herc. Wait until you see, he has the coolest stuff." Ted explained as Lyall led the two boys over, Ted push the security code: 1960 to have the door opened.

"I'd prefer it if you keep the garage door opened while you're working," Lyall couldn't help but add.

"Do you want to help us? None of us know what we're doing," Ted asked kindly. "But half the fun is figuring it out."

"Of course it is," Lyall answered opening the tool cabinet.

"You got some really neat stuff, Mr. Lupin, Muggle studies has nothing like this," Hercules said as he stared at Hope's old tool collection. Amazed.

"Told you he was awesome, wait until you hear his boggart stories," Ted said taking out some of the screw drivers, then bumped his elbow into the box hanging on the side causing it to fall down. It was then Eileen came out to the garage. "Oh, Hercules this is Granddad's girlfriend, Mrs. Snape." Hercules waved to her and went back to the bike. "Granddad, forgot to mention, I have a few friends coming over. Grandmum gave me some money for pizza, if that's alright?"

"How many friends are coming over?" Lyall asked a little insulted.

"Henry and John the other two members of our gang are coming over." Ted said touching a button as the wheels spun and then walked over to him, accidentally tripping over a box then handed him an envelope with muggle pounds. "She was really glad when we said we were taking it to your place. Thought it was going on the front lawn, she did."

"Of course with the wedding a few weeks away, I can imagine." Lyall chuckled. "Tell me what they want, I'll go in and order it."

"Yeah, I think Dion might have been disappointed, he thought it was really cool." Ted shook his head.

"Your granddad's so cool," Lyall heard Hercules comment as he walked away.

"I know, he once trapped a boggart into a matchbox," Ted added on, Lyall smiled and continued into the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen to find Eileen had charmed a lemon to squeeze juice into a picture of sugared water.

"She's so annoying sometimes," Lyall said putting the envelop on the table.

"Oh, come on, Lyall neither you nor I are strangers to feeding teenage boys," Eileen said. "She was probably worried they'll eat you out of house and home."

"Feeding four could be expensive," Lyall shook his head.

"I get jealous of you sometimes," Eileen admitted. "That you were left with a grandson, I wished Severus didn't waste away his life like he did. It would be nice to have grandchildren, bet it makes thing easier for you."

"I'd be lost without Teddy, that's for sure." Lyall said. "He's like my second chance." Lyall grabbed the phone and went out, that was when he overheard Hercules and Ted's conversation. The boys didn't know how to talk quietly.

"Is it weird your granddad's dating?" Hercules asked.

"No weirder than when Grandmum introduces me to her boyfriends," Ted said casually. "Except the time she dated Professor Morpheus, talk about awkward in Transfiguration."

"I bet it's weird that she's getting married," Hercules said. "Having some guy moving in with you and all."

"She's happy, why would that be weird?" Ted said. "Anyway, be careful with those tools." Ted then went to the bike lifted it, and suddenly the contraction went off.

CRACK !

Lyall and Eileen raced out to the garage. Lyall was so relieved to find his grandson safe and unharmed. He noticed a veil of shame came over Ted's face as he turned to face his grandfather. The old wizard looked up to see a hole in the ceiling.

"I'm so sorry," he started.

"I guess it works," Lyall couldn't help but laugh.

_Verse 4_

1984

"Dad, what are you doing?" Nymphadora asked as she sat on the front porch strumming her guitar.

"Making a video of you," Ted answered. "Now, play a song."

Nymphadora shook her head, her dad maybe a wizard but loved playing around with that muggle video camera. He could be such a dork sometimes. She pressed her fingers on the cords and started to strum the strings. "Alright, so far Grandmum taught me the words to 'Amazing Grace'. She want's me to play for her church group. I've been working on my own." She started sitting up. "Me and my gals thought of a rather funny song this past year."

Andromeda sat quietly trying to smile, today was her father's funeral, she of course wasn't invited or welcomed but part of her was still grieving. Her father was dead, she may have hated him but she was still his daughter.

Andromeda looked at the obituary, that was how she found out. The article written by Nessie said he is survived by his sister, his wife, his daughter and his grandson. _'Bellatrix and I are on the same page to you aren't we little sister.'_ She shook her head and folded the paper. No one took into account to the fact he made her older sister.

Cygnus Black wasn't a good man, Andromeda knew that. He ruled his household with an iron fist, and had no problem using the wand to punish his daughters. The slightest thing would set the man off, trips to St. Mungo's with recited stories where very frequent things through much of her childhood. A few times Healers didn't buy it and the stories were repeated to whatever Auror came for a surprise visit. She remembered Alastor Moody in the room alone with her and her sisters. The stories were told again: Bellatrix was fooling around with matches, Andromeda fell down the stairs, Narcissa ran into a door. Each lie was hand fed and poured as easy as gravy. They were Blacks, the Ministry turned a blind eye, and the Revealing charm was never warranted.

"Mum," Nymphadora looked over wondering why she wasn't paying attention. "Mum, are you okay?"

"Yes, Dora," Andromeda lied, putting on a happy face. She was remembering that one time when she and Bellatrix were playing out in the hall way and accidentally woke her father up from a nap. Andromeda ran and locked herself in the bathroom as curse after curse was fired at Bella. Once the screaming stop, and the door was unlocked. Andromeda remembered the chill up her back when her father's wand pointed at her.

"You look like you're going to cry." Dora stated, upset.

"I think your Mum needs cheering up, why don't you play that funny song you and your friends composed at school." Ted suggested.

"Please, I've been looking forward to hearing this," Andromeda's mind switched over to wondering what could those four come up with, they took joy in making people laugh.

"Love you, Mum," Nymphadora said and sat down with her guitar. "This song will cheer anyone up. My friends, we call it: 'Ode to Mrs. Norris-'" Nymphadora sat the guitar on her lap and started strumming and sung: _'Smelly cat, smelly cat, what is Filch feeding you. Smelly cat, smelly cat it's not your fault…."_

2010

"Alright, everyone this is Ted Lupin, I found this old video recorder in our attic. I know this is kind of dorky, but I don't know who's watching nor do I care. I'm making a video. " Ted said, he placed the camera down, grabbed the guitar and sat in front of the Christmas tree.

Meanwhile, Andromeda sat in the kitchen wondering why she chose such a hard desert to bring over. Things have a way of going full circle, the first time she was engaged, she was worried of what Ted's parents would think of her. Now, she's engaged the second time and this time it's Dion's children she's trying to impress. She wondered if they were over the death of their mother. That was when it hit her about her own mother's death a week ago.

When Druella died, Andromeda told herself she could care less. It may have been a lie, but it was a lie well deserved. Druella wasn't a mother worthy enough of her tears.

This was the woman who stood silently and let a monster torture her children for years, she stood by silently as her husband beat the humanity out of her her oldest child. This woman went for decades without contacting Andromeda, and would purposely turn her head when they ran into each other on the street. This woman walked right past her own granddaughter's body without even a care.

Andromeda remembered seeing Druella after the Battle of Hogwarts. She walked in the Great Hall, glanced over at Andromeda holding her dead daughter's hand, searching desperately for a pulse or any sign of life. Druella saw her second daughter in absolute panic, ready to scream, about to go crazy-then chose to continue walking.

When Druella found out Bellatrix was dead, she said she was thankful her _one_ surviving daughter's family was safe. She ignored the fact Andromeda lost everyone and embraced Nessie's family. Nymphadora Lupin was just another name to Druella. Andromeda's own mother was in the same castle at the worst moment in her life and she was comforted by strangers.

Druella's passing certainly didn't deserve to ruin their Christmas holiday. Not when a man who's deeply in love with her and adores her grandson wants to take them to meet his family. Andromeda put the cake in the oven and went over to read the paper.

This time Nessie stated her mother was preceded by her parents, brother, husband, a daughter, two son-in-laws, a granddaughter, and a grandson-in-law. Then went on to say she survived by two daughters, a son-in-law, a grandson, a granddaughter-in-law and two great grandsons. All names mentioned fully and clumped together without shame.

_'You're a horrible daughter, this woman gave birth to you and you're not even going to mourn. Your sister said she asked for you and you ignored it.' _Andromeda remembered a few months ago, when she last saw her mother. Druella showed up at her door, looking unusually skinny. Andromeda invited her in. Druella then informed Andromeda she only had a few months to live, and wanted to make amends. Andromeda stated she could forgive her for being disowned and for her childhood. Andromeda wasn't willing to forgive that she chose to walk past her in the Great Hall. When Druella reminded her they both lost a daughter during that battle, Andromeda refused to listen to anymore.

Then a second time arrived, Naricissa showed up. Druella had taken a room at the Malfoy manner, completely bed stricken, no longer able to perform magic, a sign the end was near. Lucius had to hire Healers to aid Druella with the basic things. Druella sent Narcissa to bring Andromeda to her. Druella was begging to make peace with Andromeda before she went. Andromeda turned Druella down again.

Narcissa tried to reason with Andromeda, revealing her own childhood wounds. Draco was never alone with Grandpa Black for too long and interaction was closely monitored. Narcissa even revealed how their father wasn't buried with his wand. When he died, she stole it, and once no one was around she chopped that stick with a cleaver and burned it, but felt nothing afterwards. The sisters knew their mother was abused just as much but in choose to do nothing and let her own daughters suffer. In that, Andromeda felt that she was a secondary perpetrator in Nymphadora's death and the fact she didn't shed a tear for her granddaughter was unforgivable. The fact that Druella waited until she was dying to make amends meant that she didn't really care.

Now, Andromeda will never make amends with the woman who once loved her, held and rocked her as a baby. Andromeda would have given anything to have one last conversation with her daughter, yet when the time arrived she denied another woman that chance. That was when Andromeda realized her eyes where welling up with tears.

Ted came in to see his grandmother's cheeks soaked.

"What's wrong?" Ted asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing," Andromeda lied.

Ted held up his guitar, not taking account that his mother once put his fingers along its neck. It had new strings of course, and a new strap to fit his personality but it was his mother's beloved guitar none the less. "I learned this carol at school. Do you want to hear it? It'll cheer you up."

"Sure," Andromeda said.

"Jingle bells, Slytherin smells, Ravenclaws laid an egg, Hufflepuff lost their claws, and Gryffindors took ballet."

Andromeda busted out laughing. "I love you, Ted."

"I love you too," Ted said.

_Verse 5_

2017

It was the fifteenth of July, the anniversary of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. Lyall and Andromeda had different times visiting the grave. Lyall came by himself on Remus's birthday and Father's Day. Andromeda came once a week, along with Nymphadora's birthday and Mother's Day. Like everyone they showed up to the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts and the two agreed to plant flowers on the couple's anniversary. But this year, someone beat them to it.

"What are you two doing here?" a voice came, it was Teddy stepping out of the Hogwarts chapel set in the middle of the cemetery. It was mainly used for prayer. "We could ask the same." Lyall answered. "How's healer school?"

"Great," Ted answered. "I got classes, so I better get going. It was nice seeing you."

"You raised him well," Lyall whispered.

"Thank you," Andromeda Strained smiled to the old man before returning home, her husband said he would have breakfast ready for her.


End file.
